Hot Hawaiian Diapey Anniversary
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this third installment of the "Sexy Diapey Love" series, Justin and Dawn go to Hawaii to celebrate their 1st Anniversary as a couple. What will happen? You have to read to find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores...languages in English, Hawaiian, and Italian. ENJOY!


Hot Hawaiian Diapey Anniversary

 **Summary: This is the 3** **rd** **fanfic in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series, in this one…Justin and Dawn go to his home of Hawaii to celebrate their anniversary. What will happen in this story? Who knows?**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic will be in English, Hawaiian, and Italian.**

 **This is a Geniuses Production!**

 **ENJOY!**

It was March 12th 2019, and it was their one-year anniversary of being a married couple as Justin Morrison, and Dawn Morrison were in their hotel room…making out on their bed, in their diapers.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they kept making out until Dawn stopped for a second.

"I'm glad we took this vacation to Hawaii to celebrate our anniversary, Justin." Dawn said to Justin.

"Nothing is too much for my beautiful diapey wearing wife, who I wuv so much." Justin said to Dawn.

"Awww." Dawn said back as she and Justin kissed again.

"I'm thinking of taking a nice swim in the pool." Dawn said to Justin.

"That sounds awesome." Justin said to Dawn as they changed into their swim diapers, sandals, and a purple bikini top for Dawn covering up her 32-B Cup sized chest as they also got towels as well as they were wearing robes as well.

"Let's head on over to the pool." Justin said as he carried Dawn bridal style until they made it towards the pool as it was empty.

"It seems nobody is in the mood to swim." Dawn said to Justin.

"Well, more privacy for us!" Justin said before he dove into the poll while Dawn giggled and entered the pool with him.

"Oh goodness!" Dawn said as she shivered.

"It's cold!" Dawn commented on the water as they swam for a minute.

"Dawn let me ask you something and I want an honest answer, how do I look in my swim Diapey?" Justin asked Dawn as she was staring at Justin endlessly.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned as she licked her lips.

"You look absolutely hawt, my dear hubby! You look like a true Hawaiian god." Dawn complimented Justin how hot he looked in his Swim Diaper.

"Why Thankies, wifey." Justin said before the two soon shared another kiss, then Justin pushed Dawn against a wall of the pool and started kissing her more deeply and with more passion.

"Mmmmm!" Dawn moaned against their kiss as they started to kiss deeper.

"Sweet Mother of Gaea! You are so hawt! Speak Hawaiian!" Dawn said to Justin.

"Okies! He welaʻoe e like me ka wahine lā o ka mahina, Dawn! I want to have Hawt diapey sex with you." Justin said to Dawn as she blushed.

"Oh yes! So, do I!" Dawn said to Justin.

"But right here... in the pool." Justin said to Dawn.

"I love that idea." Dawn said to him.

"Just give me a second." Justin said as he ran to their hotel room and grabbed a video camera.

"Perfect." Justin said as he returned as Dawn was slowly pleading herself.

"Mmmmm!" Dawn moaned softly as she was rubbing her diapered area slowly.

"Oh! Justin!" Dawn said as she had her eyes closed.

"Having fun, are you?" Justin asked Dawn.

"Yes, I am Justin Morrison…now let's begin our show." Dawn said to Justin.

"Okies then." Justin said as he pressed the little red record button and started to record.

"Aloha! It's me, Justin Morrison, the hawt and sexy male model, with me is my beloved, beautiful and hawt sexy diapey wife, Dawn Morrison." Justin said to start introductions.

"Hello everyone, tonight is our wedding anniversary and we decided to go to Hawaii, my husband's home." Dawn said as they kissed.

"And this video... you'll watch us have some hawt diapey sex... in the pool." Justin said as he and Dawn kissed again.

"But before we begin...what does your Aura say Dawn?"

"My Aura says that we'll be horny, sexy, romantic and hawt tonight, now let's get it on my sexy diapey Hawaiian God." Dawn said to Justin.

"Of course, koʻu wahine wahine mahina." Justin said as Dawn shivered as the two started to kiss once more as it heated into a long tongue war.

"Mmmmmm!" Justin moaned as he was deep into his kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Dawn moaned also as the two rubbed their chests together as Justin groped Dawn's diapered ass while she rubbed her hands against Justin's chest, and his hard baba.

"Oooooooh...I like your hawd Hawaiian Baba." Dawn said to Justin.

"Thankies." Justin said to Dawn.

"Can you speak Hawaiian while I suck on your baba?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure." Justin answered her.

"Goodie!" Dawn said as Justin got out of the pool, and then sat on the ledge of the pool as Dawn undid the taping on the frontal of his diaper, exposing his hard and big Hawaiian Meat.

"Oooooh! Justin has a hawd and big baba for me!" Dawn said as she began stroking it hard.

"Ohhhh! E pēpē maikaʻi! Ka wai i kuʻu kino wahine! Makemake au i kou waha a me ka lepo ma luna!" Justin said in Hawaiian as Dawn sexually smirked as she began sucking him hard.

"Alohaʻoe!" Justin said as she was liking it.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned as she kept sucking his baba hard while she played with his fun balls as Justin also rubbed and patted her wet blonde hair.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned as she pulled out of his cock and stroked it hard.

"Baby Dawn wuvs her daddy's big baba!" Dawn said to Justin.

"Mahalo iā ʻoe." Justin said as she resumed sucking on it and she deepthroated and deepdrool it.

"Mmmmm! Makemake wau iāʻoe!" Justin moaned and said in Hawaiian as Dawn kept sucking on his Hawaiian Hard-on like a pro.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned as she gagged a moan as she kept deepthroating Justin, spreading her saliva all over his baba.

"Oh! Dawn, I'm close! I'm Cumsies! ʻO wau i nā pōʻino!" Justin shouted in English and Hawaiian.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin moaned and screamed as he shot his Hawaiian Milky inside of Dawn's mouth as she swallowed every bit of it.

"Mmm! Sweet like coconut milk... me likey." Dawn said to Justin.

"Thankies, now it is Daddy's turn to please baby." Justin soon retaped his diaper as he entered the pool and made Dawn sat on the ledge of the pool as he removed the frontal of her diaper and began licking and sucking her area.

"Mmmmmm!" Justin moaned and muffled as he was sucking and licking her diapered area.

"Ahhhhh! Yes!" Dawn moaned and shouted out in delightful pleasure.

"Tastes like Hawaiian Candy! I wuv it!" Justin said as he kept licking her area while adding in a finger.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes!" Dawn moaned and shouted out in delight.

"Leccarmi di più!" Dawn shouted in Italian as it meant "Let it all out" as Justin then stopped licking.

"Was that Italian?" Justin asked Dawn.

"Si!" Dawn answered him.

"That's so hawt!" Justin said to Dawn.

"Mmmm! Grazie Ahhhh!" Dawn shouted and moaned as Justin kept licking her area.

"Mmmmmm!" Justin moaned and muffled as he added a few fingers and he was licking her area harder.

Oh, Fuck Yes!" Dawn shouted as she groped her breasts and started to suck on them.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned and muffled as she was sucking on them, and enjoying it as Justin kept licking and fingering Dawn until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Fuck fuck fuck! Baby gonna Cumsies! Baby gonna explode! Oh, Mother Gaia!" Dawn moaned, screamed, and shouted as Justin kept licking and fingering Dawn, harder and harder until it was time.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dawn screamed as she came all over Justin's face and mouth as he swallowed it.

"Mmmmm...tastes just like Organic Coconut Milk. I wuv it." Justin said to Dawn as he licked all of it and swallowed the last of it.

"Yeah... well we're not done yet!" Dawn said as she got on all fours on the pool ledge.

"Fuck me, Justin! Show me how hard your baba is as you pound my tight diapey ass! Give it to me!" Dawn said to Justin.

"OH! Okies!" Justin said as he got his hard baba out of the front of his diaper, then he grabbed her waist and pushed into her area.

"Mmmm!" Justin moaned softly as he began pounding her as he was still in the water.

"Fuck yes!" Dawn shouted as she was liking it but she had an even naughtier idea.

"Justin, Fuck my diapey ass in the water! Pwease!" Dawn said to Justin.

"Okies." Justin said as the two entered the water as Dawn leaned her arms on the edge as Justin kept pounding her tight ass.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes!" Dawn bit her bottom lip every time Justin pounded her deeper and deeper.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned while biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, fuck yeah! You wuv this don't you, Baby?" Justin asked her while he smacked her ass.

"YES! I WUV IT SO MUCH JUSTIN! KEEP GOING JUSTIN!" Dawn answered Justin.

"Only, if you say this... Justin, you are the Hawaiian God of Diapey Sex! Keep fucking me in our sexy diapeys until we Cumsies in the pool!"

"Okies!" Dawn said in compliance.

"Justin, you are the Hawaiian God of Diapey Sex! Keep fucking me in our sexy diapeys until we cumsies in the pool!" Dawn said to Justin.

"Perfect!" Justin groped both her breasts and pound her even harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck! I'm getting there!" Justin said as he was referring to him going to climax.

"Me too!" Dawn said to Justin as she's going to climax also.

Justin keeps pounding her as Dawn rubs her diapered area harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin and Dawn screamed as they climaxed at the same time and some of the Cumsies was in the pool water as they panted.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other as they also kissed each other.

"Justin, I want to have a baby." Dawn said to Justin.

"Really?" Justin asked Dawn nods.

"Yes, Justin Morrison…I want to have babies with you." Dawn answered Justin.

"That's awesome!" Justin said as they hugged.

"Now let's make it happen my Hawaiian Diapey Sex God, fuck me so hawd that I become pregnant Daddy." Dawn said to Justin.

"But Of course! My Hawaiian Diapey Sex Goddess!" Justin said as they got onto one of the beach chairs, then the two kissed as Justin held her close and started to pound her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm! Yes! Oh god!" Dawn moaned softly and shouted as the two continued to kiss as Justin fucks his Goddess's pussy hard.

"Speak Hawaiian again! It was so Hawt!" Dawn said to Justin.

"Of course! E Dawn, heʻoluʻoluʻoe! Makemake wau e hana i kou pīpī diapey maʻamau!" Justin said.

"Mmm! So hawt! Baby Dawn wuvs Daddy Justin big baba! Fuck me until we make babies, my sexy Hawaiian Diapey Sex God!" Dawn said Justin.

"Okies! ʻO kaʻu Sexy Hawaiian Diapey wahine akua wahine!" Justin said as the two started to tongue kiss as Justin ram her even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Justin moaned as he was pounding her while tongue kissing her.

"Ohhhh!" Dawn moaned as she dug her fingers into Justin's back.

"FUCK! That's so hot! Like when you speak Italian." Justin said to Dawn.

"Grazie!" Dawn said to Justin.

"Can you speak Italian?" Justin asked Dawn.

"Si! Fuck me harder! Cazzo la mia figa bagnata del pannolino! Voglio che tu cazzo finché entrambi cumsies, il mio hawt hawaiano Dio!" Dawn spoke Italian.

"So hawt!" Justin said as the two continue tongue kissing as Justin was slamming his waist against Dawn's, getting closer and closer.

"I'm almost there!" Justin said to Dawn.

"Me too! Cumsies inside me, make me have babies with you!" Dawn shouted to Justin who kept pounding until it was time.

"Auhea au!" Justin shouted as he was about to climax in Hawaiian.

"SONO CUMSIE!" Dawn screamed out in Italian.

"Ahhhhh!" Both of them screamed as the two soon climaxed hard as Justin pulled out and cumsies again all over Dawn's chest, face, and mouth as she swallowed Justin's Hawaiian man made milky.

"Mmmm! Fuck yes!" Dawn said in delight.

"Alohaʻoe!" Justin said as they collapsed as Dawn was on top of him.

"That was such Heaven."

"It sure was...see you soon." Justin said as he turned off the camera, they dried up, took off their wet swim diapers, and change back into their normal diapers before they returned to their luxurious suite as they are in bed as Justin wore his Pajama top, and so did Dawn while wearing their diapers as sleep bottoms while also wearing pacifier necklaces on their necks also.

"Dawn...how was it? I know we had Diaper Sex before...but, how was it this time because we did it in the pool for the first time." Justin asked her.

"Magnificent! I absolutely wuv every single moment my love!" Dawn said as she kissed his lips.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it! But may I ask something?" Justin replied back and asked Dawn.

"Sure." Dawn answered him.

"How do you know Italian?" Justin asked Dawn and then her face grew red.

"Oh... well. mike and Zoey taught me a while back... and I had fun with them hehe…" Dawn answered nervously.

"Dawn, Sweetie, you can tell me anything. No matter what it is I will always love you." Justin said to Dawn.

"Well…it was two years ago, it was before you and I even met, and it was long before anyone of us got into wearing adult diapers…but Justin, I had an affair." Dawn explained her affair which was before she began her relationship with Justin.

"You had an affair?!" Justin asked her as he was surprised.

"Yes." Dawn answered him.

"Please don't be mad. I got carried away that night, I'm so sorry Justin." Dawn said to Justin as she started to form tears in her eyes as "Free Falling" by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers played, then she started to cry.

"When did you say this happened?" Justin asked her.

"I'm only asking to be sure." Justin said to Dawn as a reminder.

"Two years ago, it was before we met, and it was before we started wearing the diapers also." Dawn answered Justin once more while she was still crying.

"But if you are mad at me…I understand, but please don't be mad at me." Dawn said to Justin.

"Hey, Dawn…sweetie, I am not mad at you." Justin said to Dawn.

"You're not?" Dawn asked him as Justin took off his shirt and gave it to her to use as a tissue.

"Of course, I'm not mad. But you should understand that was very wrong." Justin said to Dawn.

"I understand Justin." Dawn said back.

"Do you promise to not do that anymore?" Justin asked Dawn.

"Okies. I promise." Dawn answered Justin as they hugged and kissed each other.

"But what about the All Diapey Girl Orgy Parties and Sleepovers?" Dawn asked Justin.

"Dawn, I'm cool with you doing that. I understand that you need a break from me sometimes." Justin said to Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said back as they hugged and kissed once again.

"Besides, no matter what happens in our wonderful marriage I still will always wuv you my sexy Hawaiian Diapey Wearing God." Dawn said to Justin

"And I wuv you too, my sexy Hawaiian Diapey Wearing Goddess." Justin said as the two got into their bed as Justin turned off the lights.

"Nighty night Dawn." Justin said to Dawn.

"Nighty night, Justin." Dawn said to Justin as they fell asleep spooning.

 **AWWWWWW! How was that?**

 **In my eyes, it was but what do you guys think?**

 **I apologize again for lack of translations.**

 **I thank Hellflores for co-writing this story and he should not apologize for lack of translations in his reviews.**

 **Anyway, the next story in this series involves Geoff and Bridgette celebrating their first anniversary as a married couple by going to Malibu, California.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
